


阿周那篇.2（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	阿周那篇.2（肉部分）

  

他那看穿一切又淡然如斯的态度反而让立香有点不好意思，可眼见阿周那那件白色披风的概念武装已经在他本人的意志下消散于空气中，此时正慢条斯理地褪下雪白的手套随意扔到地上，立香下意识的背对着他解开衣服，当后背暴露在空气中时，她也感觉到了他的靠近，仍然没有声音，但是有异样的温度。

  阿周那的指尖触碰到她光裸的肩胛，搔痒一般的下滑，她敏感地打了个抖，然后就被他抓住了腰肢。

  没有什么前戏，没有亲吻和爱抚，连手指的扩张都没有进行，立香甚至都怀疑什么都不做的情况下他是怎么硬起来的？但事实证明她的担心很多余，他硬得可以，而且从背后来，像骑马一样骑她，这个姿势很屈辱，又进入得很深，饶是她也难堪地闭着眼睛蹙起眉头，把脸埋进臂弯里，这是一种躲避的表现。

  刚开始真的疼，但在立香能忍受的范围内，硬挺炙热的性器粗暴地挤进狭窄柔嫩的花径里，仿佛一柄刀破开了粘连的血肉，还好她自己事先涂抹过一层润滑用来保护自己，不然真不知道会搞成什么样子，至于为什么要抹润滑剂原因也简单，那些第一次与她补魔的英灵，她并不清楚对方内心是何想法，又会如何动作，所以总会提前给自己做点保护措施，她很久之前曾在这种事上受伤，绝对不想再有一次了。

  更何况，假如有从者不倾向于这种办法，这还能助他们尽快完事，虽然目前为止，她还没有发现这类从者的存在。

  阿周那一进入她的身体就感受到了非同寻常的湿热，细嫩的肉壁甜腻地裹紧他的性器，以至于他不得不稍作停顿才能继续深入，但他知道女人不可能那么快就兴奋起来，自己又没多做什么，想必是她做过了事前准备，他目光一沉，掐紧她的腰毫不留情地一插到底，又用与插入时的粗暴截然不同的力度缓缓抚摸她颤抖的背脊，补魔可不是在做爱，不需要柔情蜜意的抚摸，更不需要两情相悦，只需要进来，做下去就可以了，如果她乐意帮从者省点麻烦，那么他也全盘接受，反正即使是对性爱不感兴趣，对于魔力本能的渴求也会促使servant们继续。

  阿周那只是把这当成一场供给，而平日里他毕恭毕敬对待的御主此时也只是一个容器，一个被很多从者开拓过的容器，御主本人也不是什么天真烂漫的小姑娘，她不傻，想必也不在这种事上做多余的幻想，各取所需才是正理。

  所以他的动作粗鲁又直接，每次插入都进的极深，她的甬道在激烈的刺激下不断蠕动着，被入侵的身体下意识地想把异物给挤出去，但也不过是给始作俑者增加了快感而已，阿周那每次都在内壁条件反射的绞紧时狠狠地插进去干到底，他看到御主的细弱的手指都紧紧蜷缩起来握成拳，乌黑的长发滑过肩头垂落下来，随着他大开大合的动作不断摇晃着，这柔弱的美感和她坚持一声不吭的执拗态度相对比，反而更叫人欲罢不能。

  在一记重重的顶撞后，立香差点忍不住要叫出声来，甚至因为思维混乱而开始胡思乱想，作为兄弟俩，迦尔纳一开始无法苟同这种方式，即便在同意之后，他触摸她的时候也总是那么小心翼翼，就像触碰新生的幼崽，生怕把她弄疼或是留下伤痕，他把自己当成接受馈赠的那一方，而阿周那，立香倒是没看出他抗拒这种方式，他似乎接受得非常自然，可为什么在这种事上，他如此蛮横又如此熟练，简直就像是在对待俘虏。  
    
  “不要，别这样……很疼……”她哀求的声音也很低，带着克制的泣音，“很疼……”

  阿周那却视而不见，也不知是不是因为太过投入的缘故，他原本就欺身在她背后，此时又不满足地抓住她两条胳膊把她拉起来，用力得就像勒紧缰绳一样，坚硬的性器深深戳刺进她身体最柔嫩的花心，他也清楚那一下肯定是弄疼她了，炙热的甬道把他绞得紧紧的，尽头的女性器官用小嘴轻轻地吮了一下性器的顶端，被这插入的力度顶开了些许。

  而她也被这一下鞭挞得打了个抖，挣扎着抬起头，凄楚地叫了一声他的名字：“阿周那！”

  这一声呼唤既痛苦又色情，她偏过脑袋有点怯然地去看他，那湿漉漉的眼神又差点把他体内欲望横生的暴虐因子都给勾引出来，可御主用力抽着鼻子，就像是快要哭了。

  阿周那停顿了好一会给她适应，然后等她呜咽得不那么厉害时，他伸手把她捞起来，托起她的身子，她绵软无力的肉体刚找到可以依靠的对象就立刻贴上了他的身体，指尖无意间滑过了他的锁骨，细弱的手臂向后摸索着搂住了他的脖颈，仰起头望着他，那双蓝眼睛即便深陷情欲也泫然欲泣，她小声的叫着他的名字。

  他们之间冷淡克制的关系就是在这个节点开始崩坏的，至少阿周那是这么认为的。

  他的膝盖插进她两腿之间迫使她又一次分开双腿，然后让她背靠着他跪坐在他身上，坐在那个硬热坚挺的器官里，她本能的有点抗拒，但架不住他诱导似的抚摸着她虚软的腰肢把她往下按，自己的身体食髓知味，很快就开始湿润起来，在自己从者冲撞的动作中发出淫荡湿润的水声，又丝丝缕缕地从穴口渗出，一直流到了他的大腿上。

  她在他怀里颠簸，手脚都柔弱无力地垂着，失去了身体的支配权后只能任由阿周那握紧她的腰一次次挺胯用力把她往下按，除了靠在他肩上喘息着吐出破碎的呻吟就再也做不了其他的事了，瘙痒的酥麻感从身体内部涟漪一般地扩散开来，交换魔力时浑身的魔术回路宛如细小静电一样刺激她的神经，立香在这场激烈的性事中浑然忘我，只是拼命想要抓住阿周那这根救命稻草，却没听到她矜贵的从者急促沉重的呼吸声也表明他深陷其中难以自拔。

  当阿周那回过神来时，自己已经俯身凑近她的脸庞魔障般地盯着她不断张合吐息的嘴唇，差一点就低头含住吮吸。

  交合的过程无比漫长，立香恍惚间担心自己会被干得昏死过去，最后她坐在他腿上，阿周那的性器深深钉入她身体内部，肏开了宫口，在甬道高潮抽搐的包裹中射精。

  过载的快感疯狂侵袭了她的神经，立香想要叫出声来，可是阿周那的手指却探入她张开的嘴巴中夹住了她柔软的舌头玩弄，力气不大，不会弄疼她，却让她发不出声音来，被高潮鞭挞的身体颤抖着，无法吞咽的口水在他手指的翻搅下从嘴角流下，立香恍惚间觉得自己不但身体被控制了，连声音都被他控制了，又因为这一羞耻的认知而更加无法抑制自我。

  尤其在下一秒阿周那收回手，当着她的面伸出舌尖，沿着修长的手指把那一缕透明的液体舔舐得干干净净，在做着这种色情又下流的动作的同时，他仍然与她对视，浓密的睫毛下那双黑眼睛深邃迷人，带着让人想要一探究竟的诱惑和风情，立香甚至听到了自己血液加速流淌的声音，开始担忧自己会过热而死。

  饶是阿周那英灵之身，也在这场彻底纵欲的性事中浑身汗湿淋漓，魔力充盈了他的身体，让他精神焕发，他的御主却被抽干了力气，双眼无神，气若游丝，一结束就柔若无骨地倒在他身上，他扶着她的身体让她好好躺下来，垂目看着她脂白细腻的乳肉随着颤栗的呼吸一起一伏，他这才想起来自己居然还没去好好摸一摸她。

  “如何？御主。”

  她叹息的声音也像一声婉转的呻吟，仿佛被风吹熄的香烛，缭绕着暧昧的袅袅青烟，御主把被单拉高遮住身体，还蒙住了泛着红潮的双颊，只剩下一双眼睛慢慢地眨动着盯着他看，阿周那不做言语，却感到头脑一片氤氲，只剩下身旁的人那双水雾朦胧的蓝眼睛像做梦一样在望着他，而自己一呼一吸间，嗅到的都是散发着情欲罪恶诱惑的肉体的馨香。

   他的目光冷却下来，忽然有点厌恶地想着，也许自己这份自持，这份冷静，怕也没有他原以为的那么好。


End file.
